Vahzilok
Overview This is a villain group which can be found in both City of Heroes and City of Villains. They are particuarly easy to find in Perez Park. Background Vahzilok official info ( Copied from the City of Heroes official website http://www.cityofheroes.com/gameinfo/villain_groups_vahzilok.html): The sickening snick, snick, snick of a sharpening blade, the slick wet sounds of blood, and the heartrending cries of innocent victims can often be heard drifting from the back alleys, sewers, and darkened parks of Paragon City as the Vahzilok go about their deranged work. Guided by the depraved Dr. Vahzilok, this villainous group defiles the very laws of nature with their never ceasing desire for human flesh. The foot soldiers of this fetid force are the Cadavers, zombie-like animated flesh made from stitched together human corpses and robotic parts. Built from the remains of fallen heroes, the unthinking Abominations are much stronger and more resilient than the Cadavers. These mindless minions act as dispensable guards for Dr. Vahzilok's many research laboratories and hideouts. Certainly, few things are more chilling than coming face to face with stumbling zombies vomiting toxic bile - deadly modern day revenants that have no soul, no mind, no goal other than to kill and kill yet again. Wielding blood stained bone saws and rusty crossbows, Reapers and Mortificators are the only truly living of Vahzilok's minions, willing assistants trained in the surgical arts of amputation and organ removal. Seeking raw materials for Dr. Vahzilok's experiments, these savage mortals can be found wherever there might be bodies to scavenge. The pinnacle of Dr. Vahzilok's retinue is the Eidolon, an animated corpse that has been "perfected" according to the mad doctor. Given only the prime hero body parts and best medical treatments, these creatures are much more than simple zombies. Walking the line between living and dead, not all of these powerful beings are fully “resurrected”. In fact, for some, becoming an Eidolon was a voluntary decision. So close in appearance to the living, Eidolons are sometimes able to pass as human. However, made up of multiple body parts, these creatures are ever changing amalgams, devoid of any hint of their original identity. While these are the most evolved of Vahzilok's creatures, often gaining minor super powers from their hero components, Eidolons require intensive upkeep including regular replacements for their constantly decaying skin and organs. Villain Classes Minions Reaper The Reapers seem to be the only normal humans among the ranks of doctor Vahzilok's reanimated legions. They are trained surgeons who collect body parts with the help of poison darts and industrial strength hacksaws. Powers Cadaver These reanimated corpses give off a powerful stench that's a mixture of chemicals and rotting flesh. The odor becomes a hundred times worse when they use their favorite attack: vomiting a steam of corrosive acid on their nearby opponents. Powers Embalmed Cadaver These zombie-like constructs have numerous pieces of technological equipment protruding from their dead flesh. The purpose of all of this machinery is to turn these creatures into walking bombs. When near a target, they explode to cause maximum damage. Powers Abomination In reanimation, as in cooking better ingredients yield better results. Doctor Vahzilok constructs his Abominations out of the very best ingredients he can find: the organs of fallen heroes. The abominations are stronger, tougher and faster than their Cadaver kin. Unfortunately, they don't smell any better. Powers Embalmed Abomination When an experiment doesn't work out the way he expected, doctor Vahzilok doesn't complain. Instead he makes the best of a bad situation, by converting the subject to a lethal weapon. The Embalmed Abominations are faster and tougher than their cadaver counterparts, and they explode just as violently. Powers Lieutenants Mortificator The Reapers seem to be the only normal humans among the ranks of doctor Vahzilok's reanimated legions. They are trained surgeons who collect body parts with the help of poison darts and industrial strength hacksaws. Powers Bosses Luminous Eidolon In Doctor Vahzilok's mind, the Eidolons are mankind's next great evolutionary leap. Unlike the cadavers, they retain all of their memories and personality. The lucky few who can pay to become an Eidolon are augmented with the remains of heroes, so they often have superpowers. The Luminous Eidolon toss blasts of radiation to weaken their foes. They are masters of long ranged attacks. Powers Mire Eidolon In Doctor Vahzilok's mind, the Eidolons are mankind's next great evolutionary leap. Unlike the cadavers, they retain all of their memories and personality. The lucky few who can pay to become an Eidolon are augmented with the remains of heroes, so they often have superpowers. Mire Eidolons have mastered the ability to control darkness itself. They tend to root their foes with tendrils of darkness and then launch into an attack. Powers Murk Eidolon In Doctor Vahzilok's mind, the Eidolons are mankind's next great evolutionary leap. Unlike the cadavers, they retain all of their memories and personality. The lucky few who can pay to become an Eidolon are augmented with the remains of heroes, so they often have superpowers. Murk Eidolons, like the Mire Eidolons, have mastered the ability to control darkness. They tend to immobilize their opponents, then drain their life. Powers Quantum Gunners Reaper Quantum Gunner (Minion) The Reapers seem to be the only normal humans among the ranks of doctor Vahzilok's reanimated legions. They are trained surgeons who collect body parts with the help of poison darts and industrial strength hacksaws. Powers 81px|right Mortificator Quantum Gunner (Lieutenant) The Reapers seem to be the only normal humans among the ranks of doctor Vahzilok's reanimated legions. They are trained surgeons who collect body parts with the help of poison darts and industrial strength hacksaws. Powers 73px|right Quantum Eidolon (Boss) In Dr. Vahzilok's mind, the Eidolons are mankind's next great evolutionary leap. Unlike the cadavers, they retain all of their memories and personality. The lucky few who can pay to become a Eidolon are augmented with the remains of heroes, so they often have super powers. Quantum Eidolons have mastered the ability to control darkness itself. They tend to root their foes with tendrils of darkness and then launch into an attack. Powers 74px|right Elite Bosses Cortex Main Article: Cortex Dr. Vahzilok has sent one of his most powerful disciples to ensure that his plan to poison the dam goes off without a hitch. It is rumored that Cortex was a hero once. It's hard to believe that now. Powers The Facemaker Main Article: The Facemaker The woman called the Facemaker was once a disciple of Doctor Vahzilok in Paragon City. She still admires the mad doctor's work, but decided to strike out on her own to pursue her own amoral vision of life and beauty. Powers Archvillains Dr. Vahzilok Main Article: Dr. Vahzilok The insane leader of the Vahzilok comes across more like a religious zealot than an arch-fiend. Dr. Vahzilok continually proclaims his intentions of overcoming death himself. In his twisted mind, the horrid reanimated corpses he creates are only stepping stones toward greater medical miracles. Powers Named Enemies * Beautiful Dead (Murk Eidolon) (CoV) * Butcher (Luminous Eidolon) * Carver (Luminous Eidolon) * Cortex (Murk Eidolon) * Cutter (Mire Eidolon) * Digger (Mire Eidolon) * Doctor (Mire Eidolon) * Dr. Morben (Murk Eidolon) * Epidural (Luminous Eidolon) * Filleter (Luminous Eidolon) * Gorgeous Glenda (Luminous Eidolon) (CoV) * Harvester (Mire Eidolon) * Hunter (Luminous Eidolon) * Lovely Linda (Luminous Eidolon) (CoV) * Mayhem (Luminous Eidolon) * Patchwork (Mire Eidolon) * Patient Zero (Murk Eidolon) * Scalpel (Mortificator) * Sepsis (Mortificator) * Skull Fracture (Mortificator) * Slicer (Luminous Eidolon) * Stitcher (Mire Eidolon) * Surgeon (Mire Eidolon) * Sutures (Mire Eidolon) * The Flenser (Luminous Eidolon) * The Leech (Mire Eidolon) * Ulcer (Mire Eidolon) * Vivisector (Mire Eidolon) Related Badges * Gravedigger for defeating 100 embalmed corpses Category:Enemies